1. Technical Field
The present technology relates to a pneumatic tire, and more specifically, to a pneumatic tire whereby uneven wear of a shoulder rib can be suppressed.
2. Related Art
Pneumatic tires applied to pneumatic radial tires for heavy loads and the like have a problem in that there is a need to suppress uneven wear (e.g. step wear) of the shoulder rib. Therefore, conventional pneumatic tires include narrow grooves extending in a tire circumferential direction along an edge portion on an outer side in the tire width direction of the shoulder rib, and narrow ribs that are partitioned by the narrow grooves. The narrow ribs are so-called “wear sacrifice ribs”, and inhibit uneven wear of the shoulder rib by proactively being worn when the tire is rolling. The technology described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (translation of PCT application) No. 2002-512575 is known as a conventional pneumatic tire that is configured in this manner.